Omar has biked his bike for a total of $96$ miles since he started biking daily. He has been biking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Omar has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $96\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $96\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 8\text{ days}$